


Timing is Everything

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Protectiveness, Rom-com, what if fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: Alec broke up with his boyfriend Jonathan when he caught him cheating and is still reeling from the breakup and betrayal. Jace and Izzy want Alec to move on and try to set him up with Magnus. Alec forms a connection with Magnus but what he, Izzy and Jace don't know is that Magnus is already in a new relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story :) 
> 
> I'm working on my other stories too but I have been meaning to post this for a while.

"That's it Alec. Enough wallowing", Jace said pulling Alec to his feet.    
   
"I'm not wallowing", Alec grumbled.    
   
"Really? Then what do you call this?" Jace countered causing Alec to glare at him.    
   
Izzy put her hands on Alec's shoulders, "Jace is right Alec. It's been months, you can't stay in your room forever".    
   
Alec sighed, he knew Jace and Izzy were right, but he just couldn't face his family and friends. His gaze landed on a photo of him and his ex boyfriend Jonathan, it was lying on the opposite side of his bedroom Alec had thrown it in a fit of rage. The glass had broken, but Alec was too upset and angry to care. Izzy noticed the photo he was looking at and sighed.    
   
"You should have gotten rid of that".    
   
"I know, but I just couldn't", Alec said.    
   
Jace pulled Alec into a hug, "I know it's been hard, but it's time to move on".    
   
"How am I supposed to move on from him?"    
   
Jace tightened his grip on Alec, he had been furious when Alec came to his apartment in tears and told him about his break up with Jonathan. He would never tell Alec, but he had punched Jonathan in the nose in his fury. If Izzy hadn't been there, he would have done a lot more than that.  
   
"There's someone Izzy and I would like you to meet, I'm sure you'll like him".    
   
"I never thought Izzy would be able to persuade you to play matchmaker Jace, I have now seen everything", Alec said smiling for the first time in a long time.    
   
Jace grinned, he had really missed seeing Alec smile, "Yeah well, Izzy can be really persuasive when she wants to be". Jace leaned closer to Alec and whispered, "And very terrifying".    
   
"Hey, I heard that", Izzy said and threw a pillow at Jace, who yelped in surprise causing Izzy and Alec to laugh.    
   
"Oh, you think its funny do you? Let’s see how you handle this!" Jace said and flung himself at Izzy and Alec, causing them all to fall on Alec's bed, Jace grabbed a pillow and started pelting them with it.    
   
"Okay, we're sorry stop", Alec managed to say between laughs. Alec felt as though the fog that he had surrounded himself in was starting to lift, as he laughed and avoided pillows from both Jace and Izzy who had managed to get out of Jace's grip. Alec had missed this.   
 

 

Twenty minutes later the pillow fight ended, when Alec agreed to go to the party. The party was at Simon's house. Jace rang Simon's door bell, when they arrived at his house. Alec shifted uneasily, he didn't really like going to party's or nights out, he only went because of Izzy and Jace. Izzy seemed to read his mind and put a comforting hand on his arm.    
   
"It going to be okay Alec", Izzy said softly.    
   
Alec gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks Iz, I hope you're right".    
   
When Simon opened her door, he hugged and kissed Jace. "Hey guys, come in", Simon said happily and moved aside to let them in. Simon hugged Izzy and Alec. "It's so great to see you Alec, how are you doing?"    
   
Alec could tell that Simon knew about the details of his break up by the pity in his eyes, he glared at Jace he hadn't wanted anyone to know.    
   
"I'm sorry Alec, I didn't mean to tell him I was just really angry and said it without thinking".    
   
Alec sighed, Izzy, Jace and Simon were all looking at him with pity and he couldn't take it, "I need some air", Alec said and ran out of Simon's house the way he came in. Alec sank down in the bench in Simon's front garden, trying to get his breathing under control. Alec jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, Alec's eyes widened at the sight of the man before him. Alec had thought Jonathon was beautiful, but his beauty was nothing compared to this man. His cat like eyes entranced Alec, and were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Alec suddenly realized that he had stopped hyperventilating, and took his gaze away from his eyes and glanced up at him sheepishly after realizing he had been staring.    
   
The man smirked seeming to read Alec's mind, making Alec wonder if he was just the only one who couldn't read minds. The man's face turned serious though when he crouched to Alec's level. "Are you okay?" He asked, and Alec was surprised by the genuine concern in his voice.    
   
"Y-yeah I'm fine", Alec stuttered. The man smiled and Alec found himself lost in his eyes again. Alec jumped when the door was flung open.    
   
"Alec, please forgive me I'm so sorry-oh I see you met Magnus", Jace said. Jace moved so that he was closer to Alec, though he did want Alec to move on he didn't like the way Magnus was staring at Alec. Magnus was his friend and he did trust him, but part of him wanted Alec to stay single for the rest of his life so he couldn't be hurt again. He knew that was selfish, Alec deserved to be happy but he couldn't help his protective instincts Alec meant so much to him. Though it went against his protective side he whispered to Alec, "This is the guy we wanted you to meet". Alec glared at Jace he was still annoyed at him for telling Simon everything and for trying to set him up with Magnus even if Magnus was beautiful. 

"How about we go back inside", Magnus said, Alec and Jace agreed. Alec found himself talking to Magnus for most of the night and couldn't deny the attraction he felt for him. Magnus was wonderful to talk to and he had a way of making Alec forget his troubles. 

"After that disaster we never let Ragnor cook, especially Raphael he completely freaks out every time Ragnor goes near the oven". Magnus said with a laugh and Alec couldn't stop a laugh.

"It's the same for my sister Izzy. When we were growing up I had to learn to cook so that we wouldn't have to suffer her cooking", Alec said and looked around to make sure Izzy couldn't hear him but to his relief she was just dancing with Clary. 

Magnus laughed but he realized there was something Alec was leaving out, why would he have to cook shouldn't his parents be the ones cooking? Magnus didn't say anything though he felt it wasn't his place to yet. "So what kind of things do you like to cook?" They chatted for a long time about cooking until it was time to go and Alec worked up the courage to ask Magnus out. 

"Um Magnus I-I was wondering if you would like to get a coffee some time?" 

Magnus gave him a sad smile which made his heart sink, "Thank you so much for asking but I'm in a relationship". 

Alec tried his best to hide his disappointment, "Oh um I guess I'll see you around then". 

"Yeah, hey here's my number we should meet up sometime", Magnus said giving him a piece of paper and Alec stared at the number wishing it was given to him for a date. 

"Thanks um bye", Alec said awkwardly and left with Jace and Izzy after saying goodbye to his friends, completely oblivious to Magnus staring longingly at him. 

"So do you have a date with Magnus?" Jace asked mischievously with a grin. 

"No he's already with someone, did you know was this some cruel prank?"

Jace and Izzy frowned at Alec, "No we had no idea Magnus was with someone it must be a new relationship I'm so sorry Alec", Izzy said sadly. 

Alec sighed, "It's okay, it's probably for the best I'm not really ready to move on yet". 

"Don't say that you need to get over Jonathan", Jace protested. 

"I'm not sure if I can", Alec said, Jace and Izzy tried to change Alec's mind the whole way back but Alec had been disheartened by Magnus' rejection and wasn't sure if he would ever find love again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec was about to go into his favourite café but he saw Magnus about to leave and immediately tried to get away but Magnus saw him.

"Alexander?"

Alec stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes, he really didn't want to see Magnus after his rejection but it was too late he had seen him. "Um hey Magnus".

"I never heard from you I was hoping we could have met up".

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I just... I-", Alec had been panicking as he couldn't think of an excuse but thankfully Magnus' phone rang.

"Of course I know it's your favourite I'm going to cook later".

Alec felt awkward as he guessed Magnus was probably talking with his partner, his siblings had told him Magnus was bisexual but Magnus hadn't said who he was with and Alec really hadn't wanted to ask. Thankfully Magnus had ended his phone call a few minutes later. "So um I'm sorry but I should probably go", Alec said.

"Wait if you're free now maybe we could talk for a bit I really enjoyed talking to you at the party".

Alec knew it wasn't a good idea to hang out with Magnus when he had feelings for him and he was taken, but Alec couldn't say no to those beautiful eyes shining with hope. "Okay yeah". Magnus beamed at Alec making his heart soar and he tried so hard to squash the feeling but he couldn't.

Magnus and Alec talked for so long they completely lost track of time and Magnus' eyes widened when he realized what time it was, "Oh no I should have already started cooking ages ago. What am I going to do?"

"I could help you it would speed things up", Alec said shyly.

"Thank you so much Alexander", Magnus said giving Alec another wonderful smile he knew he would be dreaming about for a long time.

 

Alec gaped in shock at how big and luxurious Magnus' loft was, it even had a balcony with a beautiful view of the city. Alec was no stranger to this kind of living as his parents were very wealthy and he had grown up in a mansion, but when Magnus had said he lived in a loft this was not what Alec had envisioned.

"Come on we need to start now", Magnus said frantically as he ran to the kitchen.

Alec found that even though he was helping cooking for Magnus' date he still enjoyed spending time with Magnus. Despite the time pressure Magnus and Alec talked and laughed a lot there was even a food fight. After a while Alec slipped on some food and fell to the floor.

"Alexander! Are you okay?" Magnus asked in concern as he helped Alec sit up.

"Yeah I'm fine", Alec lied his head actually hurt a lot and he automatically clutched it, Alec didn't like admitting to when he was in pain it made him feel weak. Jonathan had always told him to man up when he got hurt and scolded him for bringing it up.

Magnus gently moved Alec's hand so he could check for an injury but thankfully Alec hadn't hurt himself badly enough for his head to bleed. Alec blushed when he realized how close Magnus was and that he had his arm around his waist to help him stay sitting up. Alec looked away but Magnus gently took his chin and moved it so that Alec was facing him, Magnus leaned closer to Alec and was about to kiss him but jumped when his phone beeped with a message. Alec felt an ache in his chest when the beep stopped Magnus kissing him but at the same time he knew it would have been wrong to kiss him when he was taken and would have stopped him anyway. The ache worsened when Magnus' face fell. "What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend can't come tonight he was invited to a work party, we went through so much trouble to make this meal".

"I'm sorry", Alec said sympathetically feeling angry that Magnus' boyfriend stood him up and didn't invite him to the party.

"Would you like to eat with me? It would be a shame for this to be wasted".

"Yeah I would like that", Alec said grinning happily and he felt his heart warm when Magnus returned his grin.

Magnus felt guilty for lying to Alec, the truth was that he hadn't really made plans with his boyfriend tonight. He had lied because he loved spending time with Alec so much he hadn't wanted him to leave. He had even deliberately gone to the café because he knew from his and Alec's friend Raphael that it was his favourite and he was most likely to go there. Magnus had waited hours for Alec to come and had given up but to his delight he came across Alec as he was leaving. Raphael had warned him against lying to Alec saying it would blow up in his face but Magnus had loved talking to Alec at Simon's party, it had hurt that Alec hadn't called him and he just wanted a chance to get to know him more. Alec wouldn't have to know he lied. Magnus felt much happier with Alec than he was with his boyfriend and it made him question whether he should end his relationship.

Magnus had a wonderful time talking to Alec as they ate and he found himself scooting closer to Alec throughout the meal, but Alec didn't seem to notice or if he did he didn't say anything. They had just decided to watch a movie when Alec's phone rang, Magnus became concerned when Alec's whole demeanor changed. The beautiful smile turned into an anxious frown, his shoulders sagged and he had gone from laughing and happy to being very upset. Magnus was about to try and grab Alec's phone to shout at whoever caused this reaction but Alec answered before he could.

"Please leave me alone I'm tired of this", Alec said trying to stop his tears.

"Baby I'm so sorry I just want another chance", Jonathan said.

"Stop calling me that you have no right to".

"Don't be like that-"

"I'm serious leave me alone or I'll get a restraining order", Alec said and hung up. Alec sat heavily on a sofa and put his head in his hands. He wished Jonathan would stop harassing him but he wouldn't, he kept following him everywhere and trying to call him at work. The other night Alec had a terrible fright when he saw Jonathan standing on the street across from his apartment staring lustfully at him. He had immediately called Jace who worked at the NYPD, Jonathan had gone by the time Jace and his partner Clary got there but they never left Alec's side.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Magnus said hesitantly putting an arm around Alec's shoulders.

"My ex won't stop harassing me, he's basically stalking me and I just want him to stop".

"Maybe you should get that restraining order".

"That's what Jace said but it won't stop him". Magnus was about to argue further but Alec spoke before him, "Can we just watch something?"

Magnus sighed but put on a movie, Magnus knew Alec didn't want to talk about his ex anymore so did everything he could to take his mind off him. Magnus and Alec had a wonderful time and Magnus was happy to see Alec laughing at his impressions of some characters.

 

Months went by Alec and Magnus became closer and closer. They video called or texted when they couldn't meet, but when they did meet they often cooked together some cooking sessions would turn into more food fights or they would actually concentrate on making the food and share wonderful meals together. Jonathan still wouldn't leave Alec alone and despite everyone telling him to Alec still hadn't got a restraining order. Alec was currently with Jace shopping in a book store when Jonathan suddenly appeared in front of them making Alec flinched back in fright.

"Jonathan you have to stop this-"

"I can't I need you Alec", Jonathan said and tried to move closer to Alec but Jace blocked him.

"Go now!" Jace growled.

"You don't understand, I tried to move on but I couldn't I need you Alec!". Jonathan tried to move Jace out of the way to grab Alec but Jace punched him making Jonathan furious. Jonathan punched back and it ended up turning into a fight. Alec tried to stop the fight and pull Jace away from Jonathan but Jace wouldn't let Alec stop him fighting. The shop owner had to stop the fighting and made Jonathan leave the shop when they proved he caused the trouble.

"Now will you get that restraining order?" Jace said giving Alec a pointed look.

Alec sighed, "Fine I will". Alec didn't want to agitate Jace further by saying it wouldn't make a difference so he gave in. "So Magnus and I are having dinner tonight would you like to join us?"

Jace rolled his eyes at the subject change and the mention of Magnus. "You two are always hanging out".

"Yeah and?"

"It's not healthy to be doing this when you are in love with him".

"Wait a minute I never said I was in love with Magnus".

"Buddy you are so in love with him".

"So are you coming tonight?"

"Look I know you don't like talking about this but I'm really worried about you. With everything that happened with Jonathan I don't want to see you heartbroken again".

Alec looked away, Jace was right it wasn't good for him to do this but he loved spending time with Magnus and he didn't want to lose him. He would rather have Magnus as a friend than not in his life.

 

Alec later met Magnus for dinner at Magnus' loft, Jace declined the invitation as he had plans with Simon. Magnus smiled happily when Alec opened the door and hugged him tightly. Alec gladly returned the hug trying to ignore the part of him that wanted to stay in Magnus' arms forever.

"Hey my boyfriend's here is that okay?"

Alec's heart constricted at those words but he made himself nod and forced a smile. "Sure that's fine".

"Wonderful I have been wanting you to meet him". Magnus took Alec's arm and led him into the apartment. Alec froze in shock and fear when he saw Jonathan sitting on one of the living room sofas.


End file.
